Trickster's Mistress: Gathering Storm
by Guin Parris
Summary: Thor returns to Asgard to find Loki wounded and Brigid missing. Who could want her and will Loki be able to save her before it is too late? Rated M for some violence and some romantic chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Trickster's Mistress Part 2: The Gathering Storm

**A/N: This chapter may have some disturbing scenes. Please be advised. **

There is always a battle for light and dark, good and evil. The struggle is always ongoing, amongst us, and within ourselves. Many times we find ourselves on the edge of the knife between the light and the dark before we pull ourselves back. When pushed too far into the abyss, can one truly come back to the light?

Not long after his brother and sister in law's deaths, Thor had gone into self-imposed exile. The former Asgardian king had lost all his family and could not consider ruling in such a state. After months dealing with his grief, Thor fell into a grave state at the loss of his family and did not know where to turn. His grief turned him into an aimless drunk on the streets of New York. Thankfully, Thor was not alone as he drunkenly wondered the streets.

"Thor?"

Thor, struggling to stand, turned to find a man in a blue costume and red cape, his brown hair flecked with grey. "Well, Strange Stephen! My friend! Where have you been?"

Strange turned his head in disgust. "In better parts than this. Where have _you_ been, a sewer? What's that smell?"

Thor pulled a bottle from his pockets. "Oh, it's wonderful. It's called rum and I love it! Another!"

Strange snatched the bottle away from him. "I think you've had one too many, if that's even possible. You smell like a rat's a**."

Thor giggled. "You said a**. Is that allowed, wizard?"

Strange furrowed his brows. "I'm Master of the Mystic Arts, not Harry Potter, now shut up. You're coming with me."

Strange took the stumbling Thor back to his chambers on Bleeker Street. In a flash, Thor was in a bedroom and he nearly fell over.

"I hate when you do that," Thor said.

"Yeah, yeah," Strange said. "Thank me later when you wake up."

Thor collapsed on the bed. "You wizards never have any fun, do you?"

"Oh, having a drunk God of Thunder in my Sanctuary is all the fun I need tonight," Strange said. "What are you even doing here, Thor?"

Before Strange could get an answer, he was interrupted by the sound of snores like chainsaws.

"He even snores like thunder," Strange scoffed.

Thor woke up the next afternoon with his head feeling like it had been split by his ax.

"What did I do last night?" he grumbled.

"Oh, you're awake," Strange greeted.

Thor just greeted him with a grumble.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Strange laughed.

"I have a major headache right now. Don't be so cheery," Thor said.

"You? You didn't have to listen to thunder-like snores all night. No mystic arts can make up for that," Strange said.

"Well, I'm sorry to be an inconvenience," Thor said.

"Well, I was going to ask you before you drifted off last night, what are you doing here?" Strange asked. "Why are you not on New Asgard?"

"Loki and Brigid are dead," Thor said. "Brigid was hanged in Loki's place in Wakanda, and Loki..."

Thor's eyes filled with tears as he recounted his tale. "I found him with poison. He couldn't take the grief of losing Brigid, so he took his life. I could not rule so I left my rule to Valkyrie."

"Thor, Valkyrie is not in New Asgard," Strange said.

Thor wrinkled his brow. "What are you talking about? I left the throne to her."

Strange gave Thor a knowing look and Thor's blood boiled.

"Loki!" Thor cried. "He actually made me think he killed himself! That deceptive, slimy, b******!"

"I was hoping you would say that!"

"Aaah!" Thor cried at the voice.

Thor turned and found Valkyrie dressed in Midgardian clothes. She wore a black tee shirt with blue jeans, tall boots and a leather jacket.

"Was she here the whole time and you were just waiting for her to sneak up on me?" Thor said.

"Kinda, but that's half the story," Strange said.

"Your slippery little brother put a spell on me," Valkyrie said. "I wound up here not knowing who I am or where. Lucky for me, your friend Strange is a Magic Man himself."

"Strange, get me to New Asgard. I would have words with my brother, and I suspect, my sister-in-law," Thor said, rage in voice.

Strange paused and did not move.

"Why are we not going?" Thor asked.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say," Strange said.

"Just say it," Thor said.

"I haven't been able to see Loki or Brigid," Strange said.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Then they're using some magic. Let's go."

Strange rolled his eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Strange waved his hand and a magic portal appeared. "Asgard awaits."

"Valkyrie, Strange, come. I need to go kill my brother," Thor said.

An eerie aura surrounded New Asgard as Thor, Strange, and Valkyrie entered the small kingdom. Thor looked up and noticed the fallen buildings and burned buildings.

"What happened here? Everything is burned to a crisp," Thor said. "Where's Loki? Brigid?"

As the three companions delved further into the small kingdom, they noticed bodies of their fallen Asgardians across the pavement. Blood was splattered on the ground and the walls.

"Thor, whatever happened here, it looks like something bigger than you and your brother's little squabble," Valkyrie said.

"Who or what could have done this?" Thor asked.

"I don't know," Strange replied. "My Sorcerers have been keeping tabs on threats but we haven't seen anything like this."

"My God, the children!" Thor cried. "Where are my nieces and nephews? If Loki and Brigid are here, they would be here, too."

"We'll find them," Valkyrie said.

Thor, Strange, and Valkyrie spread out and searched the small kingdom. Using his cloak, Strange took to the skies to find the children as well as Brigid and Loki.

"Loki! Brigid!" Thor called. "Frigga! Thor! Bruce! Brother, call out to me!"

Despite Thor's desperate searches, there was no sign of Loki, Brigid, or the children. Although he was angry at his brother, Thor hoped in vain that this was again one of Loki's pranks.

_Brother, please show yourself,_ Thor begged. _I don't care if this is one of your tricks. Please, show yourself. _

"Thor, Valkyrie!" Dr. Strange cried.

His heart doing somersaults, Thor ran forward to find Dr. Strange in the air.

"The children, I found them," he said.

Following Strange's lead, Thor and Valkyrie ran to the courtyard and the sight made them sick. Laid all about the courtyard were the bodies of six of Brigid and Loki's children. The children appeared to be sleeping, although their bodies were branded with wounds. Frigga lay a foot apart from her brothers, Bruce and Tony, who lay side by side. Next to them lay Fenrir, followed by Astrid and Thor. Thor shook with rage as he looked over the bodies of his fallen nieces and nephews.

"Whoever did this will die most painfully!" he said, his blood curdling.

"What kind of beast would kill children?" Valkyrie asked.

"Thor, I found him! I found Loki," Strange said.

Strange led Thor and Valkyrie to a wooded forest where they found Loki pinned to a tree by two daggers through his wrists, a rope around his neck. A third blade pinned Loki to the tree by his stomach. The sight of his bloodied brother made Thor want to vomit.

"Loki, no," Thor cried.

Desperately, Thor and Valkyrie freed him from the tree and laid him down as Thor laid his cape under his wounded brother's head.

"Strange, get over here!" he cried.

Strange raced to Thor's side where he knelt over the battered Loki. "He's alive."

"How?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't care how," Thor said. "We need to heal him and we need to find Brigid!"

Suddenly, Loki gasped and spat up blood.

"Loki, shh, shh, it's me. It's Thor," Thor whispered, cradling his little brother. "It's alright, brother. You're safe."

"Brother," Loki said weakly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Thor smiled at his brother, taking his hand. "It's me, Loki. Try not to talk. You're safe."

"Brigid," Loki whispered, fighting to raise himself with feeble strength. "Brigid!"

"We will find her, brother," Thor said. "Please, rest."

"He...took her," Loki said. "He has her."

"Who, brother? Who did this to you?" Thor asked.

Before Loki could speak another word, he vomited blood before collapsing in Thor's arms.

**A/N: And how's part two off to? Loki is in bad shape! As always, this is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy part 2! **


	2. Treachery Revealed

Chapter 2: Treachery Revealed

Dawn arose and as the sun crept through the windows of the makeshift hospital, Loki recovered from his violent encounter. Ever since they found him bloodied and pinned to a tree, Loki's wounds had been tended with as best care as Strange could manage. His bleeding was secured in bandages and he was given fluids to bring him back to health. As he came to tend to his patient, Strange noticed Thor sitting at Loki's bedside.

"Has he been watching over him all night?" Strange asked.

"Yes," Valkyrie replied. "He's never left his side. I don't think his slept."

Strange came to Thor's side, and Thor jumped up.

"Strange," he said. "Tell me there's more you can do for him. Some healing potions, anything."

"Again, I think you might have me confused with Gandalf," Strange replied. "I am a Master of the Mystic Arts, not a magician. Even then, before that I was only a doctor. I can only do what I can for your brother and so can you."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Thor, when was the last time you slept?" Strange asked.

Thor shook his head. "Strange, my brother has been attacked to the brink of death, my nieces and nephews are dead, two are missing, and my sister-in-law is missing. Sleep is the last thing on my mind."

"I know it is not a priority, but you are not doing any favors to Brigid, Loki, or your nieces and nephews without rest," Strange argued.

Thor shook his head. "It's not that. You saw it, and I can't sleep seeing that. You saw it. All of them. All of those children. I can still see them lying dead on the ground, bruised, bloody. My brother frightened after we pulled him from that tree. I can't close my eyes because I'll see that again."

Strange put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "I never like having this talk with patients because I was never good at it, but I do believe that your nieces and nephews have gone on to a better place. You have Valhalla, yes? What's it like?"

Thor smiled. "It is said to be reserved for the bravest of those of all Asgard. Those who enter Valhalla shall know glory and pleasure for all eternity."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Strange said.

"No, I guess not," Thor said.

Thor looked wistfully at Loki. "Will you tell me if he wakes?"

"I will keep my eyes on him at all times," Strange said.

With his eyes still on Loki, Thor dozed off and finally fell into sleep.

By the next two days, Loki had only shown little improvement, his breathing was visible, as his chest rose and fell beneath his blankets. Alas, he did not wake, much to the despair of Thor.

"Is there nothing more you can do, Strange?" Thor asked.

"I have done all I can," Strange replied.

"Clearly it isn't enough!" Thor said.

Valkyrie held up her hand. "Your Majesty, I believe you are being to hard on the Wizard, here. He has done all he can do for your brother."

Thor sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You're right. I'm sorry, Strange. I just worry about him."

"No apologies, necessary. All in a doctor's work," Strange said.

"Thor..."

Thor and Strange turned to find Loki gasping awake as he tried to raise himself.

Thor jumped to Loki's side. "Brother, it's alright. Just rest. We're here."

"Brigid, she's gone! He-he took her," Loki gasped.

Strange sat by Loki's side. "Who? Who did this, Loki?"

_"They're so like you, my love," Brigid said as she admired their children playing in the garden below. _

_ "Well, Tony is most like me, but the rest of the children are all you, my love," Loki said. "Now please, stop fretting and come to bed." _

_ "As you wish, my love," Brigid said. _

_ "Mama! Papa!" _

_ Brigid and Loki heard the distressed cries of their children and raced outside to the garden where they were met by fireballs. Using their magic, they liquidated the fire only to find Tony and Bruce lying face down, their bodies bruised and bleeding. _

_ "Tony, Bruce?" Brigid whispered, cradling her boys. "No, no, no. Darlings, Mama's here. Mama and papa are both here." _

_ Brigid looked up at Loki who wore the same painful expression. "No! Ahhhh!" _

_ With her son's blood soaking her hands, Brigid and Loki charged off to find their threat, daggers drawn. They found a hooded figure in their midst. Enraged, Loki and Brigid tossed their daggers at the hooded presence, who blocked them in mid-air, much to their shock. Before Loki and Brigid could react, the hooded figure held them in a magical energy bind and removed his hood. _

_ "My king and queen of Asgard, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mordo, Master of the Mystic Arts," said the man. "My master Dormammu is in need of your services." _

_ Brigid spat at his feet. "You murdered my sons. You should have thought before you did that." _

_ "Oh, that was to get your attention, my queen," Mordo said. "And to harvest souls for my lord Dormammu. Right now, I have the perfect souls to do it." _

_ "If you want to kill us, for mercy's sake, do it," Loki said. "I just hate small talk." _

_ "Oh, not you, king," Mordo said. "I was referring to a much more precious prize." _

_ Mordo waved his hand to reveal Thor, Astrid, Fenrir, and Frigga all bound before him, much to Brigid and Loki's horror. _

_ "Six souls to help bring back my Lord Dormammu," Mordo said. "Two already taken, four ready for me."_

_ Brigid and Loki fought against their binds, but the mystic's magic was far beyond theirs. _

_ Before Mordo could strike the killing blow, Loki cried out. "Stop! I have what you want!"_

_ Mordo smiled as he released Loki and Brigid. "I'm interested. What might that be?" _

_ Loki waved his hand, revealing the Tesseract. "The Tesseract. It'll show you anything. Knowledge, truth. It'll be your power. Take it!" _

_ Mordo took the Tesseract in his hand and sneered at the cube. "Do you think me simple, Asgardian? I have power. What need have I of trinkets?" _

_ "Well for one thing, I'm not Asgardian," Loki said. "And the other, I knew that. I just need to distract you." _

_ In a flash, Brigid jumped on Mordo, blasting him with her magic. Mordo cried out and threw her off, holding both of them in a magical bind once more. _

_ "That was a lovely play for freedom, but I still need lives for my lord," Mordo said. "Any last words?" _

_ "I love you, my darlings," Brigid whispered. _

_ "It's going to be alright," Loki whispered. "I'll always protect you." _

_ Before Loki and Brigid could say another word, Mordo blasted the children, sending them flying and landing in a bloody heap in before their parents eyes. _

_ "Nooo!" Brigid and Loki cried. _

_ "My children! My children!" Brigid cried before her gaze turned cold toward Mordo, "I will make you regret that. You will beg for death before you die screaming!" _

_ "Take comfort, my queen," Mordo said. "They died without pain, and their sacrifice will not be in vain. And you shall join me." _

_ "You will die first," Loki said. _

_ Mordo turned toward Loki, still imprisoned in the magical hold. "Oh, I almost forgot about you, my king. You are mistaken. You will die first." _

_ With the flick of his wrist, Loki was flung against a tree, crashing against it. Before he could react, two daggers came flying at him, stabbing his wrists, pinning him to the tree and making him scream. Mordo approached Loki, an unconscious Brigid in his arms. With another flick of his wrists, rope appeared and coiled around Loki's neck. _

_ "If you want a servant, take me. Why would you want her?" Loki asked. _

_ "Your failure with Thanos is well-known," Mordo said. "I need one who will not fail." _

_ "I will find you," Loki said. "You will die for this." _

_ "Then I best remedy that," Mordo said. _

_ Using his magic, he produced another dagger and plunged it into Loki's stomach. Loki coughed and spat out blood. The last thing Loki saw before he faded was Brigid. _

Loki shivered as he ended his tale.

"He took her and I don't know where he's going," Loki said. "It should have been me."

"Loki, if you weren't here, we'd have no hope of finding Brigid," Thor said. "We will find her brother."

Loki's eyes eyes filled with tears. "Ikol, Maria? Where are they? Where are my last born?"

Thor held his brother. "We will find them, brother. I promise."

Loki immediately rose to his feet, much to Thor's horror.

"Brother, what are you doing? Get back in bed!" Thor cried.

"I have to find my children! I am going to find Brigid and kill Mordo," Loki said, fighting to stand on legs of spaghetti.

"You will die before you do," Thor said. "Please stay here and rest. We will find the children and Brigid together."

"No, I failed them!" Loki said furiously. "I failed her! I have to find them myself. I have to save them. I have to do this!"

Before Loki could drag himself any further, Strange pressed his hand against his forehead, and Loki was overcome with weariness.

"I have to...Brigid...Brigid," he whispered as he finally faded.

**A/N How are you enjoying this so far? Poor Loki! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy! **


	3. Training the Sorceress

Chapter 3: Training The Sorceress

"Wake up, my little sorceress."

Brigid was rudely awakened by freezing water splashed on her body. She woke to find herself stripped to undergarments and hanging from her wrists in chains.

"It's about time you were awake, sorceress," Mordo said unctuously.

At the sight of her captor and her childrens' murderer, Brigid snapped wildly, despite her chains. She bit at him, fighting visciously, no matter how tight her binds held her.

"If you want to live, you'll get out of here before I do," Brigid said. "I'm going to make your death a nightmare, you murdering b******!"

Mordo simply laughed in her face, clapping his hands. "Very good, very good! You are as feisty as I imagined. Perhaps more so. The God of Mischief made a very good choice in his queen, and apparently, so have I."

"What the h*** are you talking about?" Brigid asked. "Why did you murder my children, and why don't you just kill me, too, and spare me your company?"

Mordo smiled, taking her chin in his hand. "My dear Brigid, I hope you know killing your children wasn't personal. One day, you'll see as I do. The world is overrun with sorcerers like yourself, your beloved king. I seek to restore order to the world."

"So, I ask again, why don't you just kill me before you keep talking?" Brigid asked.

"I have enough lives to bring back my Lord Dormammu. You have the power to help usher him in. He cannot enter Earth, but you will be my bargaining chip. You will allow him to enter Earth," Mordo said.

Brigid smirked. "And you think after you murdered my children, I'm just going to help you with that?"

"Yes," Mordo replied.

"Well, I'm afraid to decline because the whole time we've been talking, I busted these chains," Brigid said.

Without warning, Brigid jumped up and kicked Mordo, knocking him to the ground. Brigid ran on the rough terrain, desperate to find a ship to flee to safety. Before she could get any further, she felt a piercing on her back, causing her to cry out. Mordo appeared before her, smiling proudly.

"I admire your spirit! I chose my slave well," he said.

"I belong to no one," Brigid said.

"Not yet. You have to continue your training," Mordo said. "In time, you'll belong to me."

Mordo waved his hand and orange, vine-like ropes shot out and twisted around Brigid's arms and legs and hoisted her into the air, stretching her all the while. Brigid screamed as her limbs were stretched to their brink. For almost an age Mordo held her captive in the binds before releasing her, allowing her to fall on her dislocated joints.

"Well done, Brigid. You are quite a challenge," Mordo said.

Brigid spat at his feet. "I plan to be a challenge for you."

Mordo waved his hand and Brigid was bound at the wrists once more. Mordo conjured a deep pool and tossed Brigid in. Brigid struggled in the water with her chains. After nearly an hour, Mordo pulled her back up, shivering and blue.

"Is that the best you can muster?" Brigid asked. "A little beating and water?"

Mordo smiled. "You have much to learn."

Hoisting her chains once more, Mordo held her in place before sending an electric current through her body. Brigid cried out as Mordo shocked her. Using all the energy he could muster, Mordo shocked her over and over before releasing her.

"Do you obey, now, slave?" he asked.

Brigid lunged her head forward, dazing Mordo. "Go to He**"

Regaining his senses, Mordo only half smiled. "It appears I am being too gentle with you. I shall remedy that."

Mordo stretched out his hand, and a rope coiled around Brigid's neck, wrapping itself tighter and tighter as Brigid's eyes turned red, her legs kicked, and she gasped.

"You will know your master," Mordo said.

"You...are no master," Brigid gasped.

Mordo coiled the rope tighter in fury. "You will learn soon, slave."

With one last smirk from Mordo, Brigid saw no more and slumped in her chains.

After nearly a week's rest from his wounds, Loki had grown restless.

"Brother, you only just got your strength back. You can't just fight whoever took Brigid," Thor said.

"It was Mordo," Loki said. "He called himself Mordo. And the way I feel I'll tear him apart."

"You're being stupid," Thor said.

"Well that makes two of us," Loki argued. "And let me just say what we're all thinking, Strange, I know you know something. Talk."

Strange shifted a moment before he spoke. "Mordo was...a part of my order, the Kamar-Taj. After he helped me defeat Dormammu, he lost faith in our order and left us."

Loki was stunned. "You fought Dormammu and the man who killed my children and stole my queen was your comrade?"

"I fear so," Strange said.

Unable to contain himself, Loki punched Strange square in the face, sending him backward. Loki jumped on top of Strange, ready to strangle him before Thor pulled him off.

"My children are dead because of you!" he screamed. "If my love dies, you will beg me for death!"

Thor ushered Strange out before turning to Loki. "Are you mad?"

"Possibly, but I thought that was established," Loki said.

"Strange didn't kill the children, Loki," Thor said.

"He knew the man who did," Loki argued.

"Which is why he can help. I know your very angry, but please, do what is best for Brigid and the children."

Loki nodded.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I think we should start by saying goodbye to the children," Thor said.

Loki shook his head. "I can't. I won't do it. I won't let them go."

"You're not. They're still here. Just as I am," Thor said.

That evening, with all that was left of Asgard, Loki Thor, Valkyrie, and Strange cast out boats with the bodies of Fenrir, Astrid, Frigga, Thor, Bruce, and Tony. Loki's hands shook. He could barely notch his arrow to his bow. Thor took his hand and help him notch the flaming arrow to his bow. Tearfully, Loki shot his arrow that lit up the boats, as Thor, Valkyrie, Strange and the rest of Asgard followed. Loki watched as the little boats waded out to the water and dust ascended to the stars above.

Thor put a consoling hand on his brother's shoulder. "They are with mother and father, now. They are with family."

"You know, Odin didn't let me attend mother's funeral," Loki said. "I never dreamed in a thousand years the next body I burned would be the bodies of my children."

"They were strong like you and Brigid in life," Thor said. "And now they will meet their grandfather and grandmother. This was not your doing."

"No parent should ever mourn their child," Loki said before collapsing to his knees in tears.

Thor brought Loki into his arms and for the first time in ages, warmly embraced his brother. Loki accepted Thor's embrace, as if his brother were a shield to protect him from the pain he could no longer endure.

"Your Majesty!"

Thor and Loki broke away from their bond to find Valkyrie approaching them.

"Your Majesty, we have some visitors at our gates," she said.

Loki and Thor ran to the palace gates where Loki nearly dropped to his knees to find a giant rock monster and a warrior with two children in her arms.

"Korg!" Thor greeted.

"Oh hey Thor, man!" Korg greeted. "This lady here told us where to find you. Saved you once everything started to uh, go south."

The warrior stepped forth and bowed to Loki. "My king."

"Fenrir," Loki gasped. "Children!"

**A/N: A ray of hope! I hope you're enjoying this. This is for my readers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy! **


	4. The TVA

Chapter 4: The T.V.A.

Ice cold water splashed upon Brigid's body, waking her from the peace of sleep. She hung limply in her chains, shivering. Her body bore many bruises from Mordo's torture. Brigid had lost track of how long she had been his prisoner, but she vowed no mercy to the man who murdered her children.

"Aren't you tired, yet?" Brigid asked.

"We've only just begun," Mordo said.

"I was having a good dream," Brigid grumbled. "I should kill you just for disturbing my dream."

Mordo smiled. "My dear Brigid, I'm here to give you a new dream."

"Ugh, that is sickening," Brigid groaned. "You've already disturbed my sleep. Just kill me now."

"I'm afraid not," Mordo said.

Without warning, Mordo waved his hand, and Brigid felt a wave of electricity surging up her body. She screamed as the current pulsed through her without mercy. After almost an eternity, Mordo released her from the shock.

"My, my. You are a challenge," Mordo said.

"I plan to be," Brigid said. "I was a disobedient child. So what makes you think I'll bend over and kiss your a**?"

"I like your spunk, Brigid," Mordo said. "And it will serve me well."

Brigid smiled. "You didn't answer my question. What makes you think I'll just kiss your a**?"

"Because the bill comes due for all of us," Mordo said.

Mordo stuck Brigid with a needle and she knew no more.

Brigid awoke next and her vision was blurred, but she could feel that she was chained to a chair. She could not see Mordo. Instead, she could only see a solitary vehicle traveling down the night road.

_"What is this?" _Brigid thought.

Brigid found herself in the passenger side of the vehicle, where she found a dark haired, blue-eyed woman and a dark-haired man.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried.

_"This is the day they died," Brigid thought. _

"Mom! Dad!" Brigid cried frantically.

Suddenly, a beam of green light shot out and sent the car careening off-road. The car spun and crashed into a tree. Brigid looked up and saw where the beam came from. A raven-haired man in a golden horned helmet and gold and green armor stood smirking over the wrecked car.

_"Loki? No!" she thought. _

Brigid was brought back to her prison where she found Mordo smiling at her. "Now you see," he said. "Your true family, killed by the man you claimed to love, father of your children."

"You lie!" Brigid screamed through her tears.

"I show only the truth," Mordo said. "How did you come to be in your love's company? You were his slave, just as you are mine. He did not free you because he wanted you for himself."

Brigid shook her head, refusing to the truth her captor was selling her.

"He never told you how your parents died," Mordo replied.

"I didn't need to ask," Brigid said. "They died in a car crash. I made peace with it long ago."

"But you never wondered how that car accident happened?" Mordo asked. "He never told you how he attacked them, just for the fun of it."

"Shut up!" Brigid screamed, violently shaking her chains.

"Admit it, my dear. You know it to be true," Mordo said. "You don't want it to be, but you know it is."

Mordo unlocked her chains. "If you don't believe me, you can kill me. I want you to be who you are."

Brigid slowly rose and conjured a weapon, and Mordo closed his eyes. Brigid held her dagger to his throat, contemplating. Much to Mordo's delight, he heard her daggers drop with a _clang! _

"I knew you'd see things my way, dear one," Mordo said.

"What do you want?" Brigid asked.

"I want you to be mine and be the best of who you are," Mordo said with a grin.

"Fenrir, Korg, how are you all here?" Loki asked, holding his two remaining children, Ikol and Maria, close.

"When the attack first started, I tried to engage the assailant, but his magic overpowered mine," Fenrir said. "When I came to, I saw the children were dead, but I raced up to the palace to save your last born and as many as I could, including the pile of rocks here."

"Name's Korg, Miss Sorcerer Lady," Korg interjected.

"Fine, Korg," Fenrir said.

Loki smiled. "Fenrir, for this, I am making you Commander of the Armies of Asgard."

Fenrir bowed. "It would be my honor, my king."

Thor furrowed his brows. "Excuse me, but since when do you give out titles? You stole the throne, again!"

"And you gave it up because you didn't want it," Loki said.

"Because I thought you were dead!"

"The throne is my birthright, even mother knew that. So, unless you know better than she did," Loki said.

Thor sighed. "I can only hope I do. So, what does King Loki plan to do?"

"I will find Mordo, and kill him without mercy," Loki said.

"If that is your wish, it will be done my King," Fenrir said, bowing.

Thor shook his head. "Loki, he nearly killed you. He killed your children. We don't know what he wants with Brigid."

"All the more reason to kill him and be done with it," Loki said.

"This is not my brother," Thor said. "I know your angry. I know you want revenge. There's more to this. You can't just kill Mordo in cold blood."

Just then, a group of men in uniform barged into the palace.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Thor asked.

"Thor Odinson?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes, I am Thor," replied Thor.

"We're with the TVA," replied the officer, flashing his badge.

"TVA?" Thor asked.

"Time Variance Authority," replied the officer. "We're here for Loki."

"What do you want with my brother?" Thor asked.

"He's been charged with breaking the laws of time and we're here to bring him in," said the officer.

Loki stepped forward as the officers prepared to cuff him. Before they could, they were knocked out from behind.

"You really should know better when dealing with the God of Mischief," Loki said.

Loki ran down the hall as fast as he could, but before he could run any further, something stung his neck, and he heard nothing but Thor's cries.

**A/N: Poor Loki! This is for my reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! **


	5. Extensive Matters

Chapter 5: Extensive Matters

Loki woke to a pounding head on a cold floor. He found himself shut away in a fortified cell. He found he was stripped to his undergarments and a metal collar was placed around his neck. He tried to use his magic to cover himself, but alas, he was rendered useless.

_Brilliant, _he thought.

Two men dressed in uniforms came down to his cell.

"If you two gentleman don't mind, I am naked," Loki said, "Unless you are enjoying the view."

Loki winked suggestively to the guards, but they did not take the bait.

"Loki Odinson, we have come to tell you that you are charged with crimes against nature," the Minutemen said.

"I'm in a state of nature," Loki said. "I take it this thing around my neck renders me powerless, yes?"

"Yes," said the Minutemen. "It has a charm capable of subduing magic."

"Well, if you're going to be official, at least furnish me with clothes," Loki said.

The Minutemen rolled his eyes. "Process him."

Two burly guards approached Loki.

"I'm Loki of Asgard, and I will not be bullied by-"

Before Loki could finish, he was kicked in the stomach and forced to his knees as cuffs were placed on his wrists. Loki was dragged down to the showers where he was hosed down and forcibly scrubbed so hard his skin might have come off.

"If you need clothes, try these for size," the guard said, nonchalantly tossing him a shirt and pants at his wet, shivering form.

Loki picked up the tan shirt with red letters that read T.V.A. and black pants.

"Not really sporting, is it?" he commented.

"Well, you're gonna be here for a while, so you better start liking it," the guard said. "I promise you, there's a lot of things you're not gonna like here."

"You mortals have no sense of style," Loki said.

Loki dressed and he was cuffed again and led to his cell. "My children. I want to see my children."

"You don't get what you want here," said the guard.

"I played with time. I didn't break the world. I want to see my children!" Loki argued.

"Want doesn't get," replied the guard.

Loki was thrown into his cell and he turned around in fury. "You will let me see my children! I will end you for this!"

"What can you do?" laughed the guard.

Loki smirked. "I will burn this place to the ground."

The Minuteman smirked at him. "Good luck with that."

Before he knew what was happening, Loki felt a great weight brought down upon his back. He only heard the Minuteman laughing before he faded into darkness.

Nearly a week had passed since Loki's arrest by the Time Variance Authority. During all that time, Loki did not take to his imprisonment.

"My children! I want to see my children!" he cried. "Let me out you pathetic little rats!"

A Minuteman entered Loki's cell to meet Loki's glare.

"I want to see my children," Loki said.

"You don't dictate to me," said the Minuteman. "You will be silent."

"Don't command me!" Loki said, indignant. "I am Loki, of Asgard! I will not be bullied by little men like you!"

Before Loki could speak again, he was bashed on the head, dazing him.

"Oh, so if it's violence you want, I'm not afraid to fight," Loki said.

"We know. That is why we're sparing no mercy to you," said the Minuteman.

"Well, that's more fun," Loki said.

Loki charged the guard but the muscular guard caught him by the neck. Loki kicked out of his grasp, landing hard on the ground. Before he could continue to fight, Loki was kicked hard in the ribs. The Minuteman picked him up by the throat.

"Understand this," he said. "You don't cooperate, you will be punished. And you are not a favorite here so don't make it worse."

The Minuteman dropped Loki to the ground. Before he could leave him thinking he had won, Loki threw a knife at the Minuteman. As the guard looked back, he saw Loki standing with his collar removed.

"You should never underestimate the God of Mischief," Loki said.

The Minuteman smiled and tossed a disc at Loki's neck. Loki fell to the ground, overwhelmed by electric shocks. Before he knew it, his cell was swarmed with guards.

"Take him down to the Punishment Cells," the Minuteman said. "Show him what happens to troublemakers like him."

Loki was dragged down to the Punishment Cells and his arms were raised above his head and tied. His shirt was savagely ripped from his body.

"Whip him until he begs for release," the Minuteman said.

"You're asking a lot," Loki said.

"Think again," said the Minuteman.

The Minuteman nodded and the whip bit into Loki's skin. Loki groaned, but he did not break. Again the whip kissed his skin and Loki refused to give in. Again and again, the lash broke his skin. Loki groaned but he would not let his tormentor see his pain.

_Stay strong. For Brigid and Ikol and Maria, _Loki thought.

After thirty lashes, Loki was barely standing and his back was a bloodied mess.

"Take him back to his cell. He's learned enough today," the Minuteman said.

Loki spat on the ground. "When I get out, I will burn this place to the ground."

For his impudence, Loki was met with cold saltwater splashed against his body, making him cry out as it touched his wounds.

"I will take that into consideration," the Minuteman said.

Half a world away, Brigid trained in the Mystic Arts under her new Master, Mordo. In the time that she had been in thrall of her new master, Brigid's skills had quickly advanced.

"Your skills in the mystic arts are truly impressive," Mordo said.

"I aim only to please you," Brigid said.

Mordo smiled. "I thought as much. I have a task for you to show how much you want to impress me."

"Name it," Brigid said.

Mordo waved his hand and Pepper Potts appeared before her, bound in golden, enchanted ropes.

"I captured her some time ago," Mordo said. "I know she was a friend of your dearly, departed father. If you wish to prove your loyalty to me, you will slay her where she lies right here."

Brigid smiled and conjured an ax. "No problem, my lord. I never liked her anyway."

"Brigid, please!" cried Pepper.

"Sorry, Pepper, but I'm just looking out for myself," Brigid said.

Brigid brought her ax down, but to her surprise, Pepper vanished.

"Well, well, I didn't know you had it in you," Mordo said proudly.

"I did tell you I never liked her," Brigid said, "And I did tell you I was looking out for myself."

Mordo looked down to find that Brigid had stabbed him with a concealed knife before blasting him away. With her enemy distracted, Brigid managed to jump through a portal to New Asgard hoping to find Loki, but alas, her love was not there to greet her.

_My love, where are you? _Brigid thought.

Before Brigid could think any further, she was blasted from behind. She conjured a shield, but Mordo, using his Volting Boots, came from behind her and blasted her again, sending her crashing into the ground.

Mordo sighed, disappointed. "I had such hopes for you, Brigid."

"You should've known I'd do anything to get back to my love," Brigid said defiantly.

"I expected that," Mordo said. "I just didn't want to resort to desperate measures, but you leave me no choice."

Mordo placed his hands on Brigid's head and she screamed as a surge of electricity pulsed through her. Mordo kept his hold on her and did not let go for almost an eternity.

"That was but a taste," Mordo said. "When I am done, you will truly be mine."

After nearly two months in the cells of the Time Variance Authority, Loki was roused from his sleep by a rude kick in the ribs, making him cry out. "Get up!"

Loki refused to move, and he was kicked again. "I said get up! You have a trial."

Loki spat out blood at the polished boots of the Minuteman. "You mortals are so peculiar. If you want me to cooperate, you should be more polite."

The Minuteman smiled and took out a stick. Much to Loki's annoyance, the stick had a stunner on the end that was jammed into his neck until the bruised Loki fell to the floor.

"Get him ready for his trial," said the Minuteman.

Loki was taken and chained from his neck to his wrists and ankles before being led out to the court. There he found the T.V.A. Minutemen led by Justices as well as a pencil thin man with raven black hair and a pencil mustache. Thor was there with Fenrir and the children in their arms. Banner stood beside them and to his left, much to Loki's surprise, stood Peter Parker as well as Dr. Strange. As he stood in chains, he did not let the spectacle intimidate him. Thor glared as he noticed the bruises on Loki.

"What have you done to my brother? Why is he bruised and in such a state?" he asked furiously.

"Thor, please, restrain yourself or you will be in contempt!" the Minutemen said.

"Please rise for the Judge Mobius," announced Justice Tesseract.

"Justices of the Time Variance Authority, Minutemen, we preside over the trial of one Loki Odinson," Judge Mobius said. "Loki Odinson stands accused of meddling with time and stealing artifacts from different time periods which could rip the fabric of our worlds and the multiverse apart. Mr. Odinson, how do you plead?"

Loki burst out into laughter. "I really don't see the fuss. So I meddled with time. Tell me, do you not so the same in order to hunt down the justice you so crave?"

"Mr. Odinson, your reputation has preceded you," said Judge Mobius. "You bring chaos and ruin wherever you go."

"If you mean to have my head, then take it," Loki said. "I will be well rid of you."

Mobius frowned. "We do not meant to take your head, Loki."

"Well then, you're wasting my time," Loki said.

"We mean to erase you," Mobius continued.

Loki smirked. "Erase me? How could you possibly erase me?"

"You are not of this time. You have meddled with time and stolen the Tesseract. You have also killed Bucky Barnes and Stephen Rogers. For that you shall be erased from time which we are very capable of doing," Mobius said.

"Oh I doubt that," Loki laughed.

"Enough," Mobius said. "Loki Odinson, for your crimes against time and for the murders of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers you are sentenced to be erased from history. Take him away."

Before Loki could be marched away, Thor stood up. "Wait, wait! You can't possibly do this!"

"Thor, I am very much aware that he is your brother and that will not deter us from doing our duty," Judge Mobius said.

"So your just gonna kill him even if has kids?" Peter asked.

"And who are you, young one?" Judge Mobius asked.

"Peter Parker," Peter replied.

"I'm afraid Peter Parker that even a man who can breed pure innocence is guilty," Mobius said.

"Well gotta consider there is some good in him if he can make something good like these kids," Peter said.

"What is Loki to you?" Mobius asked. "Why go through this trouble?"

"Well, he's kinda a brother to me," Peter said. "Brigid was a little like a big sister to me so he's important to her. But it's not about me, it's about these kids needing a dad to grow up with. I didn't have one but I was lucky to have people to look up to. His kids should have a dad. Just because he did something in the past shouldn't matter, especially when he did it for them."

"And I would like to add that no one touch him as long as he is here," Thor added.

Loki regarded the boy and smiled. _Well, I can see why Brigid likes him. _

"Very well," Mobius said turning to Loki, "Loki Odinson, you are sentenced to life imprisonment and you will be better treated. I suggest you treat this as a gift."

Mobius waved Loki away. Before he could be taken back to his cell, a glowing portal appeared before him. Mordo entered dragging Brigid with him. Loki's eyes were wild and furious as he beheld his childrens' murderer. The Minutemen tried to fight him but they were quickly thrown aside. Thor threw charged at him but Mordo tossed him aside, trapping him in ropes. Peter tried to web him, but the boy was also subdued and tied. Banner tried to fight but Mordo simply warped him away.

"Mordo, you've lost your way," Strange said. "This is not what the Ancient One would have wanted."

"I care not for what she would have wanted," Mordo said. "After her deception, what of what I want?"

"And what is it you want?" Strange asked.

"Justice," Mordo said.

Before Strange could react, Mordo pounced on him and snatched his sling ring, kicking him through a portal.

Mordo turned to find Loki missing. Before he could react, Loki pounced on him. Mordo calmly flung Loki away and bound him with enchanted ropes.

"Loki, it has been far too long," Mordo said unctuously.

"Save the pleasantries, you murdering ba*****!" Loki snapped.

"As you wish," Mordo said.

Mordo snapped his fingers and a gag wrapped itself around Loki's mouth. Loki glared viciously as Mordo smiled at a bruised Brigid.

"I had hoped you wanted to say your goodbyes but I think we'll keep things short," Mordo said.

Mordo lifted Brigid up by the throat, slowly crushing her. Brigid's eyes bulged, her nose bled, and her eyes turned red as she gasped her last.

"You...will never have true power," she said.

Mordo simply smiled as the bones in Brigid's throat cracked and Loki screamed behind his gag. Mordo dropped her broken body before Loki.

"The bill comes due for all of us," he said.

Mordo teleported away, releasing Loki of his binds. Loki crawled to Brigid's body, lacking the heart to stand.

"Brigid, my love! No! No! Brigid!" he cried.

Loki held Brigid in his arms and sobbed. He laid down beside his fallen love and waited for death to take him, too.

**A/N: Oh no! Brigid is dead! What is Loki to do? Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy! **


	6. Escape and Rift

Chapter 6: Escape and Rift

Loki awoke with a jump in the prison infirmary. "Brigid!"

Thor pushed him back down to his bed. "Brother, please, rest."

"Brigid, she is dead?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded, clasping his brother's neck. "Brother, I'm truly sorry."

"Where are my children?" Loki asked. "Ikol, Maria, are they safe?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, my king?"

Fenrir came in carrying Ikol and Maria in each arm.

"Children!" Loki gasped as he held his children once more. "Fenrir, for this, you get to be general of the armies of Asgard. You truly are a miracle worker."

"I can't work miracles, my king, but I can serve you," Fenrir said.

"Fair enough," Loki chuckled.

"Thank you, Fenrir. I don't know where I'd be without my last niece and nephews," Thor said.

At that moment, Loki got a murderous look in his eyes. He remembered seeing the bodies of his children, bloodied and scattered over Asgard. Brigid, blood spilling from her eyes, as Mordo choked the life from her. Loki's eyes were hot with rage.

"Mordo, he killed my children. He killed Brigid. I'm going to kill him," Loki said.

Thor's eyes were huge. "Brother, think of what just happened. Mordo took down all of us without a thought. He almost killed you. He crushed the life out of Brigid."

"I don't need a reminder, brother. I was there," Loki said, testy. "That's why I'm going to kill him."

"Loki, if you go up against Mordo now, you will die," Thor said.

"No, I will relieve him of his head, and that will be a kindness after what he did to my family," Loki said.

Thor took Loki's hand. "Brother, you know I love you, but please, don't do something you'll regret," Thor said.

"If you won't help me, don't get in my way," Loki said.

Later that evening, Loki put his plan into action. Using his magic, he conjured a projection of himself and gave himself a hideous, gushing cut to his wrist. Using his glamour, he turned himself into the image of Thor.

_Show time,_ Loki said to himself.

"Help! Get help!" Loki cried in his best Thor impression, "My brother, he's dying! Please, help!"

A swarm of guards came to the cell to aid "Loki". Once safely in his net, Loki conjured a knife and killed them all before they could fire a shot. Once all the guards were secured, Loki stole the keys and made his way to freedom.

_Works every time,_ he thought.

As he made his way to the door, the alarm started to blare and guards swarmed around him, their guns drawn on him. Not to be deterred, Loki remained calm.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

"Loki, enough games."

Thor came at the head of the guards and motioned for them to lower their weapons.

Shocked, Loki's disguise broke, but he did not flinch. "Thor, I should have known."

"Brother, enough. For your own sake, please, come quietly," Thor said.

Loki chuckled. "Very polite of you, brother, but I don't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kill the creature who murdered my family."

Loki threw a pulse behind Thor and conjured a knife and came from behind the guards and knifed them in the heart. He cut threw them like bread upon butter. Before he could reach his freedom, Thor threw an obedience disk at his neck and activated the charge. Loki collapsed, writhing from the electric shocks at the threshold of the door as the remaining guards shackled his hands behind his back and fastened the collar around his neck as Loki feebly struggled.

"Get off me! Get your hands off me, you pathetic little men!" he shouted.

The Minutemen hauled the struggling Loki to his feet as he glared at Thor. Without hesitation, Loki was dragged to the Punishment Cells, much to Thor's surprise.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked. "Judge Mobius promised he'd be better treated!"

"That was before he murdered several of our men and tried to escape," said one of the Minutemen,"Now that he has committed another heinous act, he must be punished. Forty lashes ought to teach him. Unless you'd like to negotiate and we can lengthen the lashes?"

"No," Thor said.

The Minuteman snapped his fingers and Loki's bonds were secured above his head, and his shirt ripped without mercy. Loki spat in the face on the Minuteman as he held the whip.

"Do your worst. I'll do better," Loki said.

The Minuteman sneered as the brought the whip down on Loki's back. Over and over the whip kissed Loki's skin. Thor watched in horror as his brother groaned in pain and his knees buckled with every swing. After forty lashes, Loki's back was a tangled web of blood and gashes. He was barely standing as the Minutemen released him and secured his hands behind his back.

Out of mercy for his brother, Thor brought water to the wounded Loki, despite the protests of the guards.

Loki took a sip, seemingly grateful for the water on his lips. Much to Thor's dismay, he spat the water back at Thor's face.

"Brother, please, I did this for your own good," Thor pleaded.

"I'm not your brother," Loki said weakly. "I never was."

Mordo bowed before a narrow doorway bearing the mark of a flame.

"My Lord, Dormammu, our ally is ready," he said. "The Black Wolf is ready to collect souls for you. Once you have regained your power, you will be free to enter this mere Earth."

A figure wearing a wolf's head helm with leather armor and claw-like gloves and boots. The figure was armed with a whip, knives, and an ax. The figure knelt before Mordo.

"My Black Wolf," Mordo said. "Dormammu has given his first command. Go to the London Sanctum. Repay the Sorcerers in kind for their dealings with the Dark Dimension. Once you are finished go to Hon Kong. I have a feeling someone will be expecting you."

The Black Wolf bowed. Before his servant could leave, Mordo tossed a dagger. The Black Wolf stopped it in midair, sending it straight for Mordo, barely missing him. Mordo laughed, impressed.

"I taught you well. Earth will be ready for Dormammu," he said.

**A/N: Uh-oh, Thor and Loki have hit a rough patch. And who is this Black Wolf? Keep reading to find out. Thank you to my favorites, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Thank you! **


	7. The Deal

Chapter 7: The Deal

Dawn rose over Hong Kong, unprepared and unaware of the doom that approached them. Wong kept a sharp eye over the Hong Kong Sanctum, wary of any harm that may come. Wong felt something amiss within the dwelling. With lightning speed, he conjured a weapon and tossed it behind him. Wong turned to find his weapon hanging in mid-air and in front of him was a figure in a wolf's mask with claw-like gloves and boots.

"You are trying to kill me, you might want to try harder," Wong said. "We already know what you did in London. I protect this Sanctum. You won't succeed like you did in London."

The masked figure did not speak speak, but shook its head. Before Wong could react a dozen sorcerers came to his aid. The masked assailant copied itself, much to the bewilderment of the sorcerers. Before they could react, the figure sent its claws into their hearts, used its whip to strangle one, tossed a knife at two more, before finishing off the rest with weapons conjured by magic to slice them apart. Before long, Wong was the only one left standing.

"You can try to kill me, but you will fail," Wong said.

The figure did not answer. Wong could not tell, but his assailant seemed to be smiling under its hood. Without a word, the figure pounded into the ground. Slowly, the earth began to shift and the stones clattered. Suddenly, the building began to tumble around them. The figure kicked Wong, sending him off his feet before it conjured a portal and teleported away as the Sanctum fell.

"Prisoner escape! Prisoner escape!"

The Minutemen at the T.V.A. prison scrambled as the alarm blared.

"Loki has escaped!"

As the guards hastened after their prisoner, they looked up and saw Loki boastfully standing atop the prison wall. "No prison can hold me! I am Loki, of Asgard!"

"After him!"

The Minutemen chased after their quarry. Unbeknownst to them, Loki was under their noses as they searched the grounds.

_These mortals, such blithering fools, _Loki thought as he donned his disguise.

Loki made his way out to escape but as he reached the door, he was met with twenty guns to his face. Not to be deterred, Loki played up his disguise.

"Loki, he has escaped! He was on the northern corridor!" he said.

"Really?" said a voice.

Judge Mobius came forward and placed a collar on Loki's neck. "I think he's closer than you think."

Loki's face went flat. "Well, clever you."

"We do learn," Mobius said. "Take him to the Punishment Cells."

The Minutemen shackled Loki's hands behind his back. "Will another sound lashing fix him?"

Mobius gazed at Loki, thoughtfully. "No, I think a stronger lesson is needed. Rack him."

Loki sneered. "Is that the best you can manage? I won't stop."

"We will see," Mobius said.

Loki was dragged down to the Punishment Cells where he was stripped to his undergarments.

Loki winked at his guards. "Enjoying the view?"

Without a second thought, Loki dragged before the machines and tied into the metal rack. Before the guards could stretch him, they heard a great cry.

"Stop!"

Thor flew down the stairs, the lighting in his eyes as he threw himself over his brother.

"Judge Mobius, stop this! Please, this is madness," he pleaded.

Mobius turned. "Enough! Thor, your love for your brother is touching, but you cannot interfere again, or it will be you on the rack next."

"He's desperate! He just wants to be with his children," Thor said. "Let him go back to his cell."

"Enough!" Mobius said. "Guards, get him out of here!"

As the guards grabbed his arms, Thor held up Stormbreaker threateningly. "Do not touch me!"

"I will say this one more time. Thor, hold your tongue, or you will be punished," Mobius said.

Thor sighed and dropped Stormbreaker. Mobius snapped his fingers. "Rack him until he snaps!"

With horror Thor watched as the rollers on the rack came to life and Loki's body was stretched like a piece of dough. Loki's groans turned into cries as the rack stretched him further and further. Thor nearly broke watching his brother's torture. He wanted to cover his ears when he heard a deafening _snap_! come from Loki's left shoulder. Before Loki could be stretched any further, Mobius held up his hand.

"Enough!" he said. "Take the prisoner to the infirmary, then back to his cell. I think he's learned his lesson."

Loki was untied from the machine and he groaned from his unseated shoulder. As he approached Mobius, he smirked. "Maybe I'm the one who doesn't learn."

_Five months later. . ._

A Minuteman was patrolling Loki's cell when he noticed something suspicious. As he went to inspect it, he was knocked out from behind and bound and gagged with magical ropes. Loki emerged atop of the guard with a smirk.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I do have places to be," he said, donning the guard's form.

Loki used a knife to cut the bars off his window to climb out before he tied his sheets together and threw them out the window. Then, he made his way out the cell. Before he could make it out of the hallway, he was stopped by Thor.

"Thor, surprised to find you here," he said.

"Loki, enough," Thor said. "Come with me."

"Oh, to be flogged, racked? I don't think so, brother," Loki replied.

Thor sighed. "I hate to have to do this. He's in here!"

An army of guards flooded the hallway, their weapons fixed on Loki.

"I hate you," Loki said.

Loki was cuffed, the restraint around his neck. Much to his surprise, he was not taken to the Punishment Cells. He was taken to a single room with a long desk and a bright lamp where he was cuffed to the table. Separating the interrogation room was a glass wall. Behind that glass wall was Dr. Stephen Strange and a man in burgundy robes with dark hair and a dark beard whom Loki did not recognize, but he wore the same symbols as Strange. He spoke with Judge Mobius and Thor before they entered the room.

"Loki, I take it you are familiar with Doctor Stephen Strange?" Mobius asked.

"Yes," Loki said. "Lovely to see you could join us. And who's your friend?"

"Wong," the sorcerer said. "Keeper of the Hong Kong Sanctum."

"Well, so many sorcerers, perhaps we can have a party," Loki said.

Wong chuckled. "I like him."

"Maybe some other time," Strange said. "We have more pressing matters."

"And where does that concern me?" Loki asked.

Mobius leaned forward. "The Sanctums in London and Hong Kong were attacked by a lone assassin. He's been attacking cities at random, never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then why are you here?" Loki asked.

"I was the only one who fought him and lived," Wong said. "He killed everyone in the temple and destroyed it. He used our own magic against us."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Well, I would love to help, but seeing as how you have been rude to me, and I don't see how this is my problem, I'm going to pass."

Strange piped up. "I think you remember Mordo, do you not?"

An angry chill rose up Loki's spine as he remembered Mordo, his cruel sneer as he crushed the life out of Brigid.

"What of him?" Loki asked.

"We believe this assasin, people are calling _The Black Wolf, _was sent by Mordo," Wong said.

"I see," Loki said, hiding his disgust.

"We want you to find this Black Wolf and bring him to us, dead or alive," Mobius said. "If you fail, you will be brougt back and you will be erased from time. If you betray us, you will die."

Loki wanted to refuse, but he had another thought as he recalled Brigid. He thought of her, the way she stared at Mordo, spat in his eyes, even as she lost her life. He knew that to refuse was to insult her memory, and he would do nothing to dishonor his love.

"Hm. Well, when do we start?" Loki chuckled.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Loki's getting out! Here comes trouble. Let me know how I'm doing! Thank you to all my readers, reviwers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Thank you! **


End file.
